This invention relates to a novel thiazoline derivative such as 2-acylamino-2-thiazoline derivative or 1-(thiazolin-2-yl)-3-benzoylurea derivative which is available as a chemical for controlling noxious organisms and a process for preparing the same.
As a similar compound in structure to 2-acylamino-2-thiazoline derivative of the present invention, 2-acetamido-4,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)-5-tetrafluoroethylidene)-thiazoline has been described in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 57371/1985. However, in the above publication, there is no description about the use as an agricultural agent or biological test of the compound.
The thiazoline derivatives such as 2-acylamino-2-thiazoline derivative or 1-(thiazolin-2-yl)-3-benzoylurea derivative of the present invention are novel compounds, and thus their activities of controlling noxious organisms have been not known.